New Friends Old Flames
by Midnightxoxo
Summary: Bella has had her heart ripped out and stomped on by none other than Edward Cullen, he left for war, dumped her and left her with a gift and than fate took it away, what will she do when he comes back? BXE AXJ EMXR
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**this is my 1**__**st**__** fanfiction please be nice, **__****__** and please review I don't see a point in me updating if I will not get any reviews, I will need 5 reviews after each chapter, please. Until next time!!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

"im sorry"

That's what he said, the night he shatted my heart and didn't bother to give it back.

You may be wondering who HE is, the one and only guy I have ever loved besides my dad. My friends all tell me "Bella its been like a year, get over it!!, find someone new" I know I should but despite the way he left I still love him, more than anything.

But you see I don't even know if he is stll alive, I was 16 and he was 17, I was a junior and he was a senior. It was what he wanted to do so I supported him…. "Bella I love you so much and I WILL come back to you!" pffft that's what he said, word for word. He said it right before he boarded the plane on his way to perform 'his duty' in Iraq. Yea ,yea.

We talked everyday and sent letter weekly they always said how much he loved me how much he wanted to be with me, how he missed my body.

Oh yea he was my 1st and only, I was hopping that would stay that way, but I guess my friends were right, I am nieve.

He was over there 2 m,onths when he stopped writing and calling. I thought oh yea he is probably really busy, I mean he is in the war. Well wasn't I wrong , he want trying to defend his country, he was trying to find a way to dump me.

I still continued to write every chance I got but he didn't write back. BUT after a month of one way letters from me I got a phone call……

"Bella" load sigh , I wasn't thinking he was dumping me I was too excited that he was calling me, he was alive. Boy was I wrong…

I just didn't think I was so happy he was calling, I don't remember what I said but I remember what he said next.

"we are over ISABELLA" that made me freeze, he called me Isabella, he never called me Isabella, I must have done something really wrong, but I could say nothing, tears running down my face smudging my muscara, gaping like a fish.

"im sorry" and than he hung up. I haven't heard from him since, shortly after I moved out to live with my father, Charlie in forks, instead of phoenix with mum, Renee with all the memories.

"shit" I mumbled to myself, im late for my 1st day of my senior year, ive changed a bit since last year. I cut my light brown hair so it's the middle of my back, layered, side fringe and I dyed it dark brown with light brown highlights.

I look hot I know I do and if I add a pair of ripped boot legged jeans black and silver cami and my caramel knee high heeled boots. Than I look like I have dressed by a famous fashion person when reall it was all Alice, my best friend.

So here I am running through the halls of forks high school on my way to English.

"oh great" I mumbled as I walk into English and tack my seat next to angella my other best friend class had already started.

"thankyou miss swan for disturbing my class!!" oops oh well he'll get over it.

I nodded my head.

"Bella,Bella BELLA" mike yell whispered now my day is complete, what day would I have if I didn't have a freakto stalk me.

"what mike" I groaned could today get any worse

"you look hot bella" ewww he winked "as usuall" he sounds really hoase like he just woke up, he sounds like a 5 year old. It seems angella heard to because she is laughing really hard I think she isgoing to piss herself, I cant help it ihave to laugh too.

"BELLA, ANGELA unless you want to share with the rest of the class what is so funny, I suggest you to" he pointed "shut your mouths " am I clear" he sneered. This only ,made us laugh harder this is seriously funny.

"that's it you to office NOW!" ohhh he is angry now, Lauren is smirking at us, oh well im having fun and she's not, so here we are walking out of English laughing just as hard.

Mr tomless is glaring at us and mike looks ….. is that hurt, oh no what did I do stand on his paw.

"did you " angella gasps for breath " mikes face bell he was like trying to be seductive" it was so funny.

We walked into the principals office without knocking. We meaning me and angella have dailly visits. He wasn't busy so there was no need to worry.

"well well if it isn't my 2 favourite students, student killer and teacher killer" we earned those nike names we are the schools best students academically but the schools worst students when it comes to doing what your told.

"sir" ang and I said in unison. All three of us started laughing.

"mike was hitting on me again" I groaned. Ang and mr p mr principal that's what we call him, only ang and I are aload to burst out laughing.

"again" he asked, we all laughed "get out of here girls get to second session" he giggled you see mr p is a 30 year old gay guy, only the staff and my group now that. He loves Emmet, alice, rosalie, jasper, angella and I like his own youngen.

Ange and I get up and walk to our separate classes.

Bing bing bing bing

Aha 2 classes are gone and now its time for lunch, "score" I ramble to myself. I am on my way to the cafeteria, about to walk through the doors tho meet the guys when I trip over air, wow typical me, im stumbling 'stupid shoes' this is going to be soooooooooo embarrassing.

Until I hit something, something hard, cold but in a comfortable way, so I was about to bounce off this person when all of a sudden this person iam guessing guy grabs my wrists and steady's me ' I know its nice of him, not letting me fall over, unless he uses it against me as blackmail.

I can tell im blushing 'hey you would be to'. So here I am blushing as red as a tomato aand I am staring at this guys body and I mean W.O.W. he is tonned, muscley, down right sexy . he is wearing dark blue jeans that are so loose I waish I could just pull them off. 'oh ok wow bella were did that come from'. Ik move my eyes up to this guys chest that is breathing really heavily and it is covered by a thin white t-shirt. He still has a hold of my wrists. 'come on bella say something, preferably before you see his face, IF he has I gorgeous face I know I wont be able to form a coherent sentence.

"im sorry" I whisper I can feel my face getting hotter, "I am a really big klutz. He starts to chuckle, I rocognize that chuckle, I snap my head up to see his face, WRONG CHOICE.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this chapter is called guess what

_**Hey guys this chapter is called guess what? **_

_**Chapter 2 LOL but this chapter is dedicated to **__**FANPIIRE123.**_

_**Even though this chapter was already written I am dedicating this chapter to my first reviewer because it shows how happy I am to get reviews, I am not doing this for every chapter but I may do it randomly, I may just do it for the person that leaves the best advice/ constructive criticism did I spell that right? **__****__** or just because I feel like it. HAHA. But please guys keep reviewing and reading!! It makes me happy when you leave comments. **_

_**P.S I NEED A BETA!! PM ME!**_

_**Previously:**_

"_im sorry" I whisper, I can feel my face getting hotter. "I am a really big klutz" he started to chuckle, I regonise that chuckle I snapped my head up to see his face._

_WRONG CHOICE…_

HE'S smirking his unbelievably sexy smile. My face immediately paled, weird my face usually goes beat red, recognition hit me its Edward, MY Edward, well techniqually sp he is my ex, EX bella, remember he left you. Remember he dumped you and didn't even care to call after he got discharged from the marines.

He's smile was faded, and worry and sincerity took over his features. I was still staring at him like a had just seen a ghost, my skin as pale as a rotting corps. "hey are you……" I couldn't let him finish, I didn't want to hear his voice I couldn't hear his velvet voice I would fall, I know I would he is my weakness, I needed to get away from him, but he was blocking the only entry way to Alice and Angela. My only choice was to play him out of it. I looked at the ground nervously I was never a good actress.

"yea im fine" I replied really cold and harsh, but come on wouldn't you, the one guy you loved more than any thing, your EX that coincidently you still loved even after everything he put you through, you would be to and if you wouldn't than you are just and unrealistic sucker for punishment. sorry but I speak the truth!. plus he showed up on your territory, AT your school, IN your face, still saving you from introducing your face to the cement being charming and sweet worrying about you and not even having the nerve to recognise you. YEA im pissed.

Im going to make his life hell, he deserves it and even if it makes me miserable in the meantime that is my life goal. He dumped me, kept my heart not allowing me to move on, that's just cruel, im only going to be playing with him a little bit, nothing to drastic, I couldn't tack him in a fight or anything, but play with his mind make him unsure of himself and most of all make him feel guilty. Guilty about EVERYTHING!!

"Are you sure?" oh he looked so sincere.

"actually no!" I looked back up into his back into his green orbs, it was really hard not to just run into his arms again just to feel the warmth just for a few seconds more. I could feel my legs beginning to shake; this was tracking up all of my will power, energy and what little coffee I had devoured this morning.

'Come on Bells you can do it, you have to do this' I chanted over and over again, his eyes looked sad and very guilty, good you stealthy, beautiful, large, muscly cat. I couldn't fall I had a plan, a plan that needs to be carried out, it had to for my own pleasure. I forced my eyes to fill tears "Im …….hurt" I drawled out the space between the two words.

He's eyes looked so guilty and worried, I couldn't believe I did it, I Isabella Marie Swann just beat my all time low of acting and I actually fooled someone that was suppose to know me . yay me I was so happy until I realised that I was 'crying' and 'hurt'. My mask immediately went back up but when i looked deeper into his eyes I realised he didn't or couldn't notice that I had a mini party in my head.

"do you want me to tack you to the nurse?" he asked

I pouted "no I can get my friend to tack me" I made my voice sound like a little child just after they scrapped their knee. He moved side ways allowing me entrance into the cafeteria. I made my way over to Angela, Alice and Rosalie. Angela jumped up as soon as she had set her eyes on my red blotchy puffy ones.

She sprinted over to my side. "Bella OH.MY.GOD. are you ok what wrong why were you crying, I am so worried, can you talk oh no please tell Mike didn't try and hit on you again did he. I swear he just is a freak, he and Lauren are just like perfect for each other" she rambled, I just couldn't help it I broke out in a wide smile bearing all of my teeth.

"no, no im fine Ang" by now Alice and Rosalie had walked up behind ange with the same worried gloomy faces but they didn't say anything. "guess what guys?" I asked excitedly, I turned around to see if Edward was still there, which convienently he wasn't, geez my luck must be changing 1st acting skills which by the way couldn't have come at a better time, than Edward leaving so that I could brag, but I would very convienently leave him out of my little tale.

"I can act when I am in dyer strates of needing to act" I squeeled even Alice had to cover he rears, I now weird hey that's never happened before. EVER. My luck is definitely changing. Every one laughed.

Bu now it was the end of lunch and time for bio, because the ther guys all had ancient history, chemistry and senior English I was in bio by my self, which for me Is as bludge subject I did senior bio in my junior year. I walked into class ignoring Mike completely, during lunch the girls had a applied a tone of foundation and cover-up to cover my blotchyness around my eyes. I sat in my normal seat in the backrow left hand corner.

I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket and put it on shuffle, system of the down chop suiey, started pumping into my eyes, I needed a hard core emo song to get me through this boring 70 minute class, I know 70 minutes with nothing to do I had that when I had a spar it is boring as especially if you have no friends in the spare its really not good. I faintly heard someone it next to me which was odd already no one and I mean no one sits next to me in bio. They usually like to pass bio which if they sist next to me, well scinse I already did this class I like to talk so the people that sit near me talk to me no work being done teaches don't really like me that much, I have no idea why add sarcasm here.

After a few minuted right in the middle of my gam by garbage, someone tugged my left earpiece out of my ear. I growled really loud it even scarred me but right now im not in the mood. "MIKE fuck off before I sock you in the jaw ok?" I whisper yelled , I was soo angry, mike was such a creep, he has been following me around like a fucking mutt of a dog since I first started here, I can just imagine him touching my ipod, I'll need to disinfect it when I get home.

"hahaha, feisty much" fuck I know that voice, shit he's in my class ditting next to me not good. I lost my balance on my stool, I could feel myself falling. "fuck" io screeched I could feel my class heads turn in my direction, but I just couldn't seem to care I was falling and probably going to get hurt.

Wait shouldn't I have hit the ground by now? Oh god no please tell me he didn't catch me, oh no he did I can feel his warm comforting arms wrapped around my waist, it feels so right, so natural, they were securely around my waist I could tell he wasn't going to drop me but I just couldn't fathem it, he doesn't know who I am that's why he is doing this I have no idea, probably out of guilt, definitely guilt. I have to get out of here. Before I could make a hit for the door he pulled me into his lap, place his index finger under my chin and pushed it up until my eyes met his gaze.

I swear his eyes were sparkling. "so beautiful" I swear I heard him mumble under his breath. I pulled out of his lap and ran out of class so what if I skipped the rest of the day Charlie wouldn't mind. I jumped in my beat up old truck and raced home, inmy truck which its highest speed limit before it blows up is like the speed limit. 50 km so I got home about 10 minutes later.

_Thanks guys for reading, this is chapter 2 I should get chapter 3 up by the end of the weekend so guys pm me if you want to be my beta and Im also debating another name for my story, so please PM me with the name you would like this story to be and the person with the SHORTEST, most original, out there name will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Thanx and please review _

_Mwah Emma _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: this chapter is dedicated to my Beta

_**Chapter 3: this chapter is dedicated to my Beta insert name here thank you so much. And guys please tell me weather or not you want some chapters in Edwards's point of view? **_

When I got home I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips comfort food and stalked up the stairs into my room, I looked through my very large collection of movies and grabbed out the only movie that could make me feel better, THELMA AND LOUISE! I pressed play, layed on my bed and opened the packet of chips, half way through the movie I threw the remaining chips at the TV. screen.

Thelma and Louise are supposed to make you forget your troubles, make you feel better, and chips, chips are comfort food they are meant to comfort you. Why is neither of these techniques working on me, have I worn out my need of comforting before with Edward hey big surprise his the reason this time to, and renesmee……. The tears started to fall freely, 'I hate it when I cry' I scolded myself, I feel so miserable it makes me feel weak, vulnerable and stupid for letting such a little, ok BIG thing of Edward coming back to town get to me, I am a strong, independent person that makes up my own decisions.

I looked to my right and saw that it was 3:00 School would have been finished; I got up cleaned up the mess from me throwing the chips, pressed stop on the DVD player and put the disc away. LIST OF THINGS TO DO: walk to the piggly wiggly grab an extra large triple chocolate chip ripple ice cream, large chocolate bar, many bags of lollies.

On my way to the piggly wiggly, my phone went off with the ring tone Hilary duff stranger; Alice had sent me a text message.

To Bella

From Alice and Angela

Ey els,

Wt what hpnd happened savo afternoon

Ily al n dang

To Alice and ange

From Bella

Ey al ang

Il tel at mine slmbr prt slumber party

I got fude food u movys movies

Ily2 els

To Bella

From Alice and ang

Ok b there 10

After I got home Alice and Angela were already there waiting for me. "Oh my god Bella what's wrong?" Alice yelled

"Bella why were you acting like a retard that is so not you!" Angela joined.

"oh gee thanks guys, thanks for having so much faith in me" I laughed "but yea I haven't been totally honest with you, there is something I need to explain to you about my past, while I was in phoenix." They looked at me puzzled.

"come on guys lets start a movie and put the ice cream in the freezer, what movies did you bring?" I asked trying to change the subject off me.

Alice started to jump up and down. "Oh oh me first ange let me tell her mine first?" Alice begged Angela looked bored, but then started jumping too.

"no Alice" she pleaded looking just as excited "let me tell her first" the sight was really funny a hardcore rocker chick with killer legs, that knows exactly how to flaunt them Angela. And a little midget pixie girls with really expensive taste in clothes Alice, my best friends jumping around my house, fighting over who's going to tell me which movies they brought.

I placed my left hand on Alices shoulder trying to get her to stop jumping and my right to Angela trying to do the same but failing miserably. 'Ill resort to my voice, great thing I have good vocals'.

"Guys!" they just kept ignoring me "no me" they shouted in unison

'Ill try again'. "Guys" I shouted a little loader. God these guys are such girls, and it's really annoying me. "GUYS" I shouted really load they both looked at me with wide eyes but hey at lease it got them to stop jumping and fighting.

"Why don't we go back to my original plan and I put the I-c-e c-r-e-a-m in the freezer?" I asked like I was talking to a couple of toddlers. They both scowled at me and I grinned back and began my way to the freezer in the kitchen.

They tailed behind me, after my job was done I turned around and looked at my two friends, regretfully, they had massive grins plastered on their faces. 'Oh no make….'

"Makeover" they cheered 'great'

"U-um g-g-g-guys" I whispered I really didn't want a makeover and I feel really depressed. "I really don't feel like that right now, I have something to tell you, something I have been keeping from you all for a while". 'Breath Bella, breath! "I have gone through some big things and they have come back to bite me in the ass" I tried to explain.

They both had worried expressions. "Bella you can tell us anything, we won't, would never judge you!" Alice told me sincerely Angela just nodded her head. I just smiled.

"I know I can trust you if I didn't I wouldn't have told you this much, so Alice what is one of your movies you brought" Alices face was positively glowing. "No Alice just one o-n-e- of your movies" I told her. Angela's face looked murderous expression. I couldn't help but laugh.

"weeeel I brought blade 123, the craft and the covenant" she yelled proudly, Angela if possible scowled even harder. I just laughed harder.

Angela started yelling her stories over my laughter "well Bella my movies are better I brought the notebook, a walk to remember, prom night and fragile".

She laughed I froze at the words 'fragile' I can't stand that movie it hits to close to home. After we got up stairs with the lollies and chocolate minus ice cream we all jumped on the bed except Alice that put A Walk to Remember in the DVD player. Just as Landons voice is coming on at the end of the movie, just before he says that Jane had died over the summer Alice pressed stop with the remote.

We always do this just so the movie has a happy ending. Angela went to go changer the movie but Alice grabbed her arm we both gave Alice a confused look. Angela tried to struggle out of her grip. "No ange" demanded sternly even I sat back 'weird'.

"Bella is going to tell us, the reason why we are here, im guessing" giving me a quick side glance.

'Oh great this is going to be just as hard as it was when I told mum I …… not going there Bella'. They were both staring at me waiting for me to continue. I nodded my head and bit back the tears that were threatening to fall, they both saw and came and sat closer to me.

"im sorry guys" I croaked my voice breaking "its just the first time I have ever talked about other than with mum, I haven't even told Charlie." I laughed bitterly with a few betraying tears fell. "I met this guy my sophomore year at phoenix high he was a football jock you know typical school quarterback" more tears flowed down my cheeks; the girls started rubbing my back, showing what little support they could.

"He was the most gorgeous guy in school and I was just an average girl, average….." I cringed "average cheerleader" I heard the two gasp but I went on. " I wasn't in love with him as much as the other girls and I think that's how he never noticed me I wasn't continually fawning over him, I kept to myself except when there was a game on" I breathed this is harder than I thought. "I was staying late one day after school and _in_ the science lab picking up my assignment when HE walked in" they looked at me waiting for me to continue. "He was running away from the rest of the cheer squad" I laughed "apparently one of the guys posted a fake newsletter about how he is looking for a date and for 'chicks' to catch up with him after school".

Alice was still rubbing my back and Angela was looking at me like I was just caught torturing her cat. "Bells please tell me you didn't enter that thing?" Alice begged and Angela nodded. 'What is she mute?'

I laughed "quite the opposite he walked in and started to barricade the door not realising I was in there, he noticed me after I cleared my throat extra load just for his benefit. He finally noticed me and ran over to me and clamped his hand over my mouth, obviously thinking I would squeal by just the sheer presence of him" I rolled my eyes and the girls laughed nervously.

"well I didn't like someone I didn't know touching me so I tried to squirm out of his grip but it only made him hold on tighter, so I elbowed him in the groin, lets just say he let go real quick. So after that we began talking and he told me he was a junior, he seemed like a really nice guy and we started to date, I got kicked of the cheer squad" we all laughed.

"After a couple of months we really began to fall, well correction I really began to fall for him, I loved him so much and he said he returned it" I scoffed. "because I loved him so much I gave him the only thing I could think of……" the girls looked at me confused "I you know with him….." they still looked at me confused "me and him had sex!" I told them rather loudly. They both looked at me with a mixture of horror and amusement, 'confusing'.

"In the middle of the summer holidays he told me he joined the 'marine corps' and he would be leaving at the beginning of my junior year, so he would be going to war instead of doing his senior year" Alice had a tortuous look on her face, she looked really upset like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. "Al are you ok?"

She looked back at me and smiled weakly, like she was pondering something. "Yea im fine" she's not fine I'd ask her about it later.

"so after he left we kept in contact for a while like letters weekly, phone calls every day, but after a couple of months he just wouldn't call or write, so of coarse me being the nieve girl I am, thought oh he is just really busy, he'll call when he gets a chance." Alice looked rather angry know, I wonder why?

"Alice are you sure you're ok?" I asked her my voice still quivering from the reliving of the past.

"Yea im fine bells just continue!" she encouraged

"So out of the blue one day he calls and I am just so happy that he was calling, I dint think there would be a reason behind it" I was in tears by now, with Angela trying to wipe them away ferociously but they just kept coming.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to" Angela told me, but I wanted to, I needed to this was the only way for them to understand, what I've been through.

"No, I need to, I want to!" I tried to explain, Angela nodded

I cant remember what I aid or much of what he said but I remember him saying 'im sorry'" I mocked angrily "he dumped me and I didn't tell him because I didn't want to seem desperate, I dint want him to come back to me if he really didn't want to. He hurt me so much I just didn't want him to know" I rambled

It was Alice that spoke up this time. "What didn't you want to tell him?" she asked really nervous. I looked down at the bed away from their questioning glances "I was pregnant" I whispered low enough so they couldn't hear.

"What?" they asked in unison.

I looked up into there faces and looked down again. I could feel the tears coming back only worse than before. "I was pregnant" I told them louder than before.

I only heard two gasps for breath and then Alice's eyes go really pale and her falling off the bed.

_End of chapter 3 _

_Please review and I hope that covered up the questions about Edwards's age and about him going to war… please, review!! They make me happy!_

_Mwah Emma _

_P.S I lost my beta, I wrote down their account name but I lost it and its not stored in my computer so please beta I don't know your name yet please PM again with it and you can do your Beta powers on the next chapter!! Thank you and im sorry, I hope this story is better at the spelling than the other one… it is a lot longer and last night I was really tired so there I have an excuse!! _

_Mwah again Emma _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON**__**'**__**T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT!!!!! **_

_**Thanks guys for all the great reviews, I really like reading your opinions on my writing and my storylines. I am only asking for at lease 5 reviews after this chapter, it doesn**__**'**__**t have to be long just a great or it sucked or, stops while you**__**'**__**re behind HAHA. **_

_**A few people asked for the next chapter to be in Edwards**__**'**__**s point of view. Well voila!**_

_**Oh and my beta is Feliney-x **_

_**MWAH Emma **_

Beep

Ugh, I hate mornings. Today is the first day of my senior year, I know-what is an 18 year old turning 19 still doing at school? Well truth is I don't want to tell you, but I will anyway. I joined the marines the beginning of my 'real' senior year, but meh, you know I got some pretty cool cash and some and gained toned muscles, but I lost something, well threw it away, I used to feel guilty but after that horrid night, screw her-since she moved on so can I. Today is my first day of Forks High-oh yay! Not.

Forks is a shit hole, there's nothing here and you have to drive 45 minutes out of town to a different town to go anywhere. Why not just move to Port Angeles, but anyway its 6:30 and I have to get up and start my 'learning'.

I grabbed the first items of clothes that touched my fingers-pants and a shirt, nothing special. I grabbed a granola bar and headed for my silver Volvo, in other words my baby. Alice already left 10 minutes before I woke up something about meeting friends or what ever.

So I started driving down the highway till I came across a small sign saying _Forks High, _I guessed that was it.

I parked in the parking lot-all the other cars were beat up trucks, cars and vans. I hoped no one scratched my baby. I made my way to the office and saw an older woman of around 35 or so, with a name tag-Mrs Cope. "Hey, I'm new here I'm…." She cut me off

"You're Mr Cullen, Alice's brother?" she asked

"Yep" I popped the p.

She nodded her head "Here is your timetable and map of the school even though you probably shouldn't need it" she breathed

"Ok thanks" I grabbed the paper she was holding out for me and walked out of the office, I glanced at my watch and saw it was 5 minutes till school started. I began my very short walk to trig. 'This day cant get any better' I thought as I walked in, grabbing a seat near the back.

Bing Bing Bing Bing

Class was boring, as always. Today was very very very shit, shittiest day of my life, or close enough to it. My worst day is always on the tip of my tongue, never letting me forget it and I'm not sure I want to. I want to remember how shit it really was-to remind myself of the mistakes I made.

I left for second session-a legal study which was even worse than Trig, as all I did was sit there and do absolutely nothing. So boy was I happy when the bell rang, I ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

I was walking rather fast and not looking where I was walking when I ran into someone, a chick judging by the size of them. She was about to fall over when I grabbed her wrists and steadied her, she was blushing, not like tomato but in a cute this is embarrassing way, she was only a light shade pink. That's when I noticed the rest of her. To say she was hot would be an understatement-she was gorgeous with ripped jeans, knee high lightish brown (come on, I'm a guy, how am I supposed to know what colour) boots, and a silver and black sleeveless shirt.

Her hair was really pretty-it outlined her face. She mumbled something like an apology, and how she is a really big klutz. I started to laugh. She looked up into my eyes, her eyes were so familiar yet so new, I was sure I would know that brown colour anywhere. She looked really shocked. I smirked, maybe I can move on. Her face paled like ghost white. What was wrong? Did I do something? I kept questioning myself.

"Hey are you…." I began but she cut me off.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied, though I was really worried as she really did look like a ghost.

"Are you sure?" I asked again-she didn't look ok, she looked the complete opposite.

"Actually no" she whisper yelled and I felt like it was an accusation not a statement. Why would I purposely hurt her, she was my angel. 'Whoa angel take a step back, buddy and rewind!' I thought. My angel? Mental breakdown much?

"I'm hurt" she whispered. She drawled out the two words just to make me feel worse, even though it wasn't possible.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" I asked worriedly. She pouted and it was adorable, she was beyond gorgeous-like a goddess, a remarkable kind of beauty, and I have only given that to one other person but she is out of my life now. It was time for me to move on from Bella, after she moved on from me.

"No, I can get my friend to take me" She walked past me into the cafeteria and I felt all the heat around me disappear, I was cold without her warmth, without her body in mine. I walked out of the cafeteria and into my Volvo, where I sat just listening to music. About 40 minutes later I heard the bell ring, I jumped up and made my way to my next class-Bio. I walked in and saw the goddess all by herself, with an empty seat next to her, I was going to find out her name. I gave the teacher my slip and walked down to her table. Sitting down, I tugged on her iPod earphone until came out of her ear. She growled-it was really scary but sexy in a way. "Mike, fuck off before I sock you in the jaw ok?" She thought I was Mike Newton, the freak that thinks he is cool. I laughed

"Feisty much?" I laughed even harder at her expression as she looked up at me and fell off her stool.

I heard her squeal "Fuck!" I quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into my lap. She realised where she was and climbed out of my lap and ran out of class. 'Great asshole you scared her off'I thought angrily to myself. After that, the rest of the school was just as boring as the start. I walked out of school and into my Volvo, driving home in time to catch Alice and her friend leaving the house.

"Alice where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm" her friend elbowed her "_We_" she exhaled "Are going to a friend's house" I nodded

"Have fun" I laughed.

"Oh and _Eddie_… Emmett and Jasper are coming over this afternoon, please be nice and socialise like you used to before you left?" she pleaded giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I will Alice now go…. Have fun" they walked out of the house and into her yellow Porsche.

About 20 minutes after the girls left Emmett and Jasper showed up with x box game and pop corn, just like old times. Emmett and I were in the middle of a major competition on racing the cars, I was in the lead and he was on my tail. We had been playing for about 2 hours. Right before the finish line the phone rang.

"Jasper can you get it" I tried to yell without losing concentration but unfortunately didn't succeed as Emmett went past me and was now just beating me. We were on the final turn when the TV went black. Emmett and I were just sitting there gaping at the now blank TV.

"TV, gone, game gone" Emmett muttered

"Get up" Jasper yelled and Emmett and I looked at him weirdly and angrily. "Something happened at Bells' house" he breathed. Bells-that name reminds me so much of my Bella, the one person I have truly loved. "Alice fainted" Emmett and I both got out of our seats and headed out the door to my Volvo. We got in and sped down the streets until I realised I didn't know where this Bella chick lived.

The car was silent. "Um, guys" they both looked at me. "Where does said Bells live?" I laughed, they joined in.

They told me the address and we were there in seconds. Jasper and Emmett just walked into this person's house. "Ange, Bells" Jasper called loudly. The girl from my house ran down the stairs, she looked really shaken.

She ran up to Jasper. "I am so sorry Jazz, we were having 'girl talk'. Bella said something really shocking about her past and she just passed out, Bella managed to go down with her and break her fall but she is still out cold." She laughed nervously.

"Where is she" he asked just as nervously she nodded her head.

"Bella's room" he nodded his head and went upstairs.

We were all sitting on the couches in the living room when I heard screaming from up stairs. I walked to the bottom of the stairs to hear more clearly. "How could you not tell me sooner?" Alice yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to react like this" the other person, Bella, yelled. Her voice was so familiar. "I didn't want anyone to know, it's no-one's business but mine" she continued

"But I'm your best friend, you could have told me!" Alice began to cry.

"Guys, I think we should all go downstairs and work it all out." Good old Jasper-always thinking of people's feelings. They began to come down the stairs and I evacuated back to the couches.

In walked a red and blotchy Alice followed by a red and blotchy angel, who I know now as Bella, and very confused looking Jasper. Bella saw me and stiffened. Great. What did I ever do to her?

She went and sat on the floor in front of Angela. "So Bella, please do explain." Alice sneered.

"Alice what is your problem?" Angela hissed

"Well Ange, why don't you ask Bells here to explain her past to…" she pointed to everyone and leaving her finger pointed at me. "Everyone here especially him." She jabbed her finger at me again. Now I was confused why I would need to know.

"Alice stop it!" Bella yelled. "Just stop it!" she started crying. Alice's face faltered but didn't soften "I will ok! I'll tell him!" Bella pointed to me. "Everything, would that make you happy Alice?"

Alice's mask dropped "You know I don't like to see you like this Bella but you should have told all of us the truth." she said sternly.

"Fine." Bella stood up and looked directly at me "Do you honestly not recognise me?" she questioned. I looked at her more deeply, there were certain familiarities that I have seen before, but I couldn't think of where.

"No, sorry," I smiled sadly she rolled her eyes as she looked at every one else.

"Everyone better listen up and listen good. My name is Isabella Swan…"

With those words, my thoughts went haywire. 'Oh my god Bella is my Bella. My angel, my goddess, she is my girl, and she isn't the same as she was before. But I still love her!'

**Wow **_**this is like 1977 words I am proud of myself!!! YAY me **_

_**Now guys please read and review, I will have another chapter up by tomorrow in Bella pov and please tell me what you thought of my first Edward pov**__**……**__**. **_

_**Good, bad tell me in your review**__**…**__**.. A special thanks to my beta Feline. **_

_**Mwah Emma**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, I'm so sorry guys; I didn**__**'**__**t mean to leave this chapter so long. I apologise for the lateness and tardiness of this chapter. But there is no need to worry because I AM continuing this story.. I just haven**__**'**__**t had any inspiration I guess but I am updating today and hopefully tomorrow.. Please read and review!!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_

_**Bella point of view**_

I looked up into their faces and looked down again. I could feel the tears coming back only worse than before. "I was pregnant," I told them louder than before.

I only heard two gasps for breath and then Alice's eyes go really pale and an unconscious Alice falling off the bed.

"Alice" someone screeched, it took me a few minutes to realise what had just happened. I told them I was pregnant, they must think so lowly of me. Probably thinking that I had an abortion…. The one and only thing I would never do in my life, then before I could continue Alice passes out.

I jumped up to try and catch Alice before she fell to the hard wooden floor, which only resulted in me breaking her fall, causing me to be winded with Alice sprawled on top of me. I quickly pushed Alice off me carefully; so that I was sitting up. Ange joined me on the ground, in my room with a pillow to place under Alice's head.

"Alice, Alice" I bellowed. "Oh, god what have I done? Angela what do we do?" I pleaded with her.

"I-I don't know" she stammered "Maybe we should call Jasper." The silent tears of fear leaked through my eyes. "Do you want to, or should I?" she questioned, still kneeling beside Alice.

I shook my head, telling her silently that I would stay with Alice and she could call Jasper. She nodded her head and ran out of my room and down the stairs. "Alice" I whispered hoarsely "Please wake up, I didn't mean to tell you like that, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I faintly heard Angela shakily talking to someone on the phone, hopefully Jasper.

Several seconds later, Angela emerged from the upstairs hall way, with tear stained cheeks which I'm sure mirrored my own. "He's on his way" she whispered as she finally met my gaze. "Bella, "she breathed "I don't know how it must have felt to have gone through what you did, I just want to let you know how proud of you I am of you." Tears started to well in my eyes yet again.

I coughed to try and get Angela to stop looking at me like I was going to turn suicidal. "What should we do with Alice until Jasper gets here?" I asked. Ange looked a little taken back. Perhaps she forgot about our unconscious friend.

She looked deep in thought and then she snapped back to reality and started to sob, shaking her small frame. "I don't know, Bella," she cried "Maybe we should get a cloth or something to put on her forehead, it might help wake her up?" she half-questioned, trying to fight back the sobs.

I ran into the upstairs bathroom searching for a hand towel or something similar. I came across a baby blue face washer and agreed with myself that it would do. I wet the entire washer and sprinted back into my room.

I kneeled down beside Angela, and lightly pressed the wet washer to Alice's face. After a couple of minutes we heard my front door slam shut, figuring it was Jasper, Angela walked out of the room just as I faintly heard mine and Angela's names being yelled frantically. "Jasper," I muttered to myself .

Within a couple of seconds some _very_ loud footsteps could be heard running up the stairs to my room, my door was slammed up against the wall and Jasper waltzed to Alice's side.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asked in a soft tone, his eyes still locked on Alice's face.

I looked out the window. I didn't want to tell him, even though it's not like I didn't trust him, I trusted him with my life. But I wasn't sure I would be able to tell him; the fewer people that knew the fewer amounts of people that could point and stare.

I opened my mouth to answer him with as little information as possible, when I faintly saw someone stir beside me. At first, I thought it was Jasper but then I heard a soft musical, bell like moan. It was Alice, she was waking up.

Jasper lightly shook her, to help wake her up better. "Jasper," she murmured.

"I am here baby girl," he whispered happily, a small smile spreading across our faces.

"What happened?" she asked Jasper,and I guessed that she hadn't seen me yet, although she needed to soon. I needed to tell her, I needed her to understand that I didn't give up my baby, but she was stolen from me.

"I don't know honey," he replied sweetly. "Angela told me that you and her were here at Bella's for some girl talk…" My face visibly paled, Angela told him my biggest secrets. The only thing I kept close to my heart, the only thing I kept from the harsh world.

I was dreading and anticipating what he was going to say next, to see Alice's expression as she came back to reality, back to what really happened. "She said Bella told you some shocking news and you just…" his voiced cracked, full of emotion. "You just passed out." He finished.

For the first time since she woke up she looked up at me from Jasper, but instead of having a giddy, enthusiastic Alice like usual, there was a dark, angry and just plain scary Alice.

I flinched back, waiting for the screaming match that was surely going to make an appearance. "You!" she whisper yelled.

"How could you not tell me sooner?" she yelled, and I'm pretty sure that the neighbours heard. I could see the betrayed, angry tears falling down her cheeks; I could feel my own cheeks dripping with the much built up emotion.

"Um, guys?" Jasper asked nervously, he could sense the tension. We both looked at him and glared.

"Because I didn't want you to react like this!" I shouted equally loudly. "I didn't want anyone to know, it's no-one's business but mine!" I sneered. I sounded really not like myself, it even scared me.

"But I'm your best friend, you could have told me!" she started sobbing and guilt washed over me. She was only trying to help me, to understand. And I, being the selfish person I am, bit her head off.

"Guys, I think we should all go downstairs and work it all out." Jasper reasoned, I was in no place to object so I followed a very red Alice-red from crying, I knew I looked the same or possibly even worse. Jasper walked behind me trying, but not succeeding to hide his confusion.

We all walked down the stairs, as I reached the door way to the lounge I stiffened, there, sitting on _my_ couch was none other than my _ex_ Edward. "So Bella, please do explain." Alice sneered at me.

"Alice what is your problem?" Angela hissed defending me, Angela really does know when and when not to open her mouth.

"Well Ange, why don't you ask Bells here to explain her past to…" she pointed to everyone in the room, including Emmett, Jasper, and she finally let her perfectly manicured finger point at Edward. Why was she doing this to me-why did I deserve this kind of punishment? All I did was not tell her about my past.

"Alice stop it!" I yelled. I couldn't take it any longer, she won she should be happy. I would tell them all, I would tell Edward. "Just stop it!" I started crying hysterically, I couldn't help it, I could feel everyone in the rooms eyes on me but I couldn't stop. Alice's face faltered but didn't soften. "I will ok! I'll tell him!" I yelled pointing at Edward. This was my own personal hell. "Everything, would that make you happy Alice?" I questioned staring at her.

Alice's mask dropped "You know I don't like to see you like this Bella, but you should have told all of us the truth." she said sternly, she sounded like my mother when I was in trouble, getting punished.

"Fine!" I shouted again as I looked directly at Edward "Do you honestly not recognise me?" I asked him. He looked at me deeper; I think he was trying really hard to remember but I guess I just wasn't anything to him, he couldn't recocgnise me, he never loved me. I was just his plaything to pass the time. I could feel my heart begin to ache with this new found information.

"No, sorry," he smiled sadly at me. I couldn't stand his heartbreaking gaze anymore so I looked away rolling my eyes, I looked at the people who are like my family, people who love me. People who I hope wouldn't judge me like what Alice did.

"Everyone better listen up and listen well. My name is Isabella Swan…" I took a chance to look at Edward and boy was that a mistake. He was sad, angry and I couldn't tell his other expression, it looked a lot like he used to look at me. It looked like love, yet again. He always was a good actor, he fooled me once-once, never again.

"Umm, Bells?" jasper started. I kept my gaze on Edward's, looking into his eyes trying to decipher him. "We already know your name?" he questioned. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Edward's. I looked at Jasper, Emmett, Alice and finally Angela, finding all the support I needed from her encouraging smile. I smiled back then looked at Jasper again.

I took a deep breath, this was going to be the hard part. "I know _you_ know my name Jas, but someone in this room" I looked at Edward "_didn't_" I sneered. Edward looked hurt, but he quickly put up his expressionless mask.

Angela walked up to me, she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Bells, you don't have to if you don't want to," she told me. I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes.

"It's ok Angela, I have to do this, or…" I glanced at everyone except Edward. "Alice will" I sighed. "It's better coming from me." She removed her hand and sat back down.

I suddenly got a mischievous thought, one that would really piss off Alice. I sat down where I was standing, crossed my legs and smiled brightly at everyone. "Does anyone have any questions?" I asked brightly even though I was dying inside.

Alice scowled, Edward looked angry and everyone else was just confused. "Bella, I'm really confused," Emmett stated. "What the hell is going on? Why did Alice pass out, why are you introducing yourself?" he asked.

"Alice passed out" I paused-what the hell should I tell him? "Because I told her something she couldn't handle," I glared at her and she returned it. "As for the second part, obviously someone," I pointed at Edward "Didn't know who I was." Edward flinched which only made me smile brightly at him.

"No Bella, I said to explain your past to us, now if you don't mind, we're listening." She grinned sadly at Edward.

"Wait!" I yelled, pointing at Edward " Alice, how do you know him?" I asked.

Her small grin whipped off her face, "I'm sorry Bells," she whispered as I looked at her. I was going to ask her what she meant but I was cut off by the velvet voice that could only belong to one person.

"Alice is my sister," My head shot in his direction, then back to Alice's slumped body. There were some resemblances, not many but the beauty was a big one. When I realised he was telling the truth I paled dramatically.

Alice and Edward were siblings, they were related, the one person that I loved more than anything, the same person that hurt me more than I knew someone could was related to one of my best friends.

I got off the floor, walked over to Alice, bent over so that I was in her face. "Alice, " I whispered "Please tell me," the tears were gliding down my cheeks. "Tell me he is lying, please?" I begged. She looked up from her hands, and so quickly it made me question my eyesight, she wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella." she was crying too. "I am so sorry, I can't." We were both sobbing uncontrollably in our embrace.

"Oh!" I heard Angela shout "Oh. Oh my god!" she shouted again. She walked up behind me and pulled Alice away from me. "It's him isn't it?" she pointed to Edward. I didn't know what to do, I could only stare at her in shock. She figured it out. She knows Edward is the one I was talking about earlier. Alice's brother.

She shook my shoulders a little. "It is, isn't it?" I nodded my head. Within seconds Edward was on the floor of the lounge. Angela was standing over him, Alice was yelling at them and Emmett and Jasper were even more confused. It was going to be a long day.

_**I'm sorry it took so long**__**…**__**. I have been really busy and I just didn**__**'**__**t feel like updating. I need some more inspiration. More reviews = more chapters, longer chapters and more excitement/action. Please keep reading and reviewing, if I get 7 reviews by tomorrow I will update again this weekend. I'd just like to thank my beta for being awesome and making my chapters a lot better and less grammar mistakes. So thank you feliney!!!**_

_**Mwah Emma **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have not abandoned this story, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I'll try not to let it happen again.**_

Edwards's point of view

I was sitting on my bed, going over everything I had learnt this afternoon and evening. I glanced at my clock. It read _1:22 _am; I have been awake for hours just replaying it over and over again. The time I realised how royally I fucked up my life, how I hurt the only person besides family I loved.

_Flashback_

_I was so confused-why was Alice so ashamed to be my relative, my sibling, my younger sister? Bella was looking so sad, she was pleading with her to admit that I was lying. I know I hurt her but I have never seen her beg with anyone. Besides that one time I snuck into her room. _

_I was cut off from my thoughts by a blunt object colliding with my lower cheek just above my jaw. Due to the impact I fell to the floor, __'__hmmm comfortable carpet__'__ I looked up to see a very angry friend of Alice's staring down at me, her eyes screamed murder and I flinched back unconsciously. _

_I had seen a lot of things in the war, things I wish I had never seen. I had done things I wished I could take back, but I would do it all again just to get her to forgive me, just to get her back to me. _

_By now Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella had joined the scene, the boys staring wide eyed at Alice's friend _

'_Wow I should really get her name,__' I thought.__ Alice was looking at me in concern and Bella was just standing there looking at me, but not looking. It looked as if she was looking through me._

"_Oh my gosh Angela,__"__ Alice shrieked turning her head from me to her friend (the one that can pack a punch) __"__What the fuck?__"__ So that was her name-Angela, very fitting name, it__'__s a strong and independent, suits her very well._

_Angela just shrugged __"__I don__'__t know.__"__ she replied __"__He deserved it.__"__ She turned her back to us, gave Bella a hug and whispered something in her ear; it sounded like __"Y__ou know you__'__ll always have me. Alice will come around, if you need me you know where I__'__ll be.__"__ and she left the room, but not going towards the front door. _

"_I__'__ll call you when I need you__.__"__ Bella replied as we all watched Angela walk slowly down the stairs. She looked at Alice and then at me, and repeated several times. Alice grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly._

"_You need to tell him Bella!__"__ she stated._

"_Tell me what?__"__ I asked. __"__You have all been talking about telling me something for ages, just spit it out!__"__ I demanded my voice rising with each word. Bella shook her head._

"_Not with you speaking to me the way you are.__"__ I let out a frustrated breath and she rolled her eyes. __"__Calm down and I__'__ll tell you but not a second before.__"__ she requested calmly, Alice gave her a nod of approval. She grabbed Emmett and Jasper by the hands and gracefully led them out of the room. Jasper complied, as long as he was with Alice he was happy but Emmet was harder to persuade._

"_But Alice, she was just about to bust!__"__ he pouted trying to turn back around to us __"__I want to find out too!__"__ he pouted I laughed lightly and she led me to the couch._

"_Sit,__"__ she ordered, but when I didn__'__t comply she folded her arms over her chest and blew a large breath out of her mouth. __"__If you aren__'__t going to do one simple thing and sit down why I should tell you anything?__"__ she asked raising an eyebrow._

_I could feel the anger that had not so long ago left my mind come back. She is the one that said that she needed to tell me something, she is the one that is hiding something. Given, I don__'__t deserve an explanation because of what I did to her but she can__'__t start something and not finish it._

_I guess she could read the anger in my facial expressions __"__I told you, I'm not going to tell you anything if you don__'__t treat me with respect,__"__ she spoke sternly. There was nothing I could do, so I sat down beside her but to make sure there was enough distance between us so that we weren__'__t touching. She was too stubborn for her own good._

"_So?__"__ I asked and she smiled nervously _

"_Edward,__"__ she breathed, and my name rolling off her tongue sounded so sensual, it was like no time had passed, it made me forget everything, making me want to just touch her, to place my firm lips on her plump ones._

_I steadied myself, enough to look her in the eyes to see her red ones were leaking. She was crying, someone like her with such beauty should never have to cry, should never have to feel any pain._

"_Why d-d-did,__"__ she stuttered__, drawing in a deep breath. __"__"Why did you leave me?__"__ she asked, looking so sad. The tears were leaking from her eyes more frequently. __"__Did you get what you wanted and then figure that I wasn__'__t worth anything anymore?__"__ she was staring intently in my eyes, searching for the truth._

_I heard a gasp from behind me, It all faded out, I couldn__'__t hear anything, I couldn__'__t see anything except my Bella, my (very lonely) Bella. I couldn__'__t speak, how are you supposed to tell the one you love with everything you have in you, that you fucked up, that you didn__'__t mean it. You wanted what was best for them; you wanted them to have a normal life free of stress, free of trouble._

_I couldn__'__t, I couldn__'__t tell her anything, what if she'd moved on? What if she didn't want me anymore? What was I supposed to do then? I couldn__'__t do anything so I rose from my seat on the couch and walked out of the house._

_I drove home. Alone__…_

_When I got home I went up the stairs to my bedroom, locked the door and lay on my bed to think over all the mistakes I had made in my life. To think about how I could fix things with her._

_I don__'__t know how long I spent in my room feeling sorry for myself. But I jumped out of my self loathing when the door to my bedroom flew open slamming into the wall, causing a hole where the door knob hit._

_There standing in my doorway was no other than Alice seething almost red with fury. __"__What do you want Alice?__"__ I asked, annoyed as she glided into my room until she was standing in front of me._

"_What do I want?__"__ she asked with rage floating into her words. __"__Seriously Edward, what do I want?__"__ she screamed. __"__How dare you!__"__ she backhanded me across the face hitting my already sensitive area from where her friend had previously hit me. I flinched, it hurt a lot._

"_You insensitive prick!__"__ she hit me again. __"__Do you have any idea what you've done?__"__ she screamed thrusting another tiny hand to hit my face. __"__Of course you don__'__t! You don__'__t care about anyone but yourself, do you?__"__ The blows to my face kept coming until I raised my hand and grabbed her wrist._

"_What the fuck Alice?__"__ I yelled. Hat was her problem? I did nothing to her!_

"_I. Hate. You!__"__ she spat__, punctuating every word. That stung worse than my surely red and puffy face. I racked my brain for a reason for her to hate me, when it finally hit me-I left Bella again and I left her crying._

"_Is she ok?__"__ I asked timidly. _

_Although she was still angry she answered my question __"__No, Edward, no she is not ok!__"__ I could feel the tears boiling around my eyes, I had hurt her again. Without even trying I still manage to hurt her. __"__I finally convince her to tell you something that she didn__'__t want to tell you in the first place!__"__ she started pacing. __"__God, Edward!__"__ she threw her hands in the air. __"__I stood up for you, and you, you go and do this!__"_

_I hung my head feeling the shame wash over me; I stared at the carpet in hopes of distracting myself. __"__How bad is it?__"__ I couldn__'__t help but ask._

"_She has kept everything to do with you a secret until now, when she thought that she only had the option of her telling me or me finding out some other way, she has been hurting for a long time Edward.__"__ She breathed and resumed pacing __"__I always knew she was hurting, she was always hiding something, I just didn__'__t know the extent of her pain!__"_

_I looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but pity; I just wasn__'__t sure who it was for. _

"_Do you still love her?__"__ she asked and my eyes popped, I forgot how blunt she could be._

_I didn__'__t speak; I just looked at the ground again and nodded my head slowly. _

"_Well!__"__ she said suddenly perky. __"__You really did fuck up didn__'__t you? I just got back from Bella__'__s.__"__ I looked at her questioningly.. She suddenly looked sympathetic. __"__She finally cried herself to sleep. I__'__ll leave you alone,__"__ and with that she left._

_Flashback end _

So that's how I got here. Wondering where I had set my path for my life, where my life with Bella will (if ever) will begin. But most of all how I can fix this mess with her that I had made.

_**That is chapter 6! I hope you liked, I don**__**'**__**t know when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping soon**__**…**__** please stay patient and review!!!! **_

_**:)**_


End file.
